In the semi-conductor industry, the fragility of semi-conductor wafers such as those made of silicon presents unusual problems with respect to the handling and storage of such wafers. During processing, the wafers may be successively exposed to processing liquids which may be very hot and are often corrosive. Such processing also may require that the wafers be subjected to centrifugal forces during drying or the like. Wafers ordinarily may be processed in chemical baths and centrifuged while they are carried in "wafer baskets", which are small racks of a size suitable to accommodate particular wafer sizes and which have side walls with wafer-separating ribs so that the wafers may be stacked in a basket in spaced, axial alignment. Wafer baskets of the type described should be resistant to the temperature and corrosive nature of processing baths, and desirably are made of a temperature and chemical-resistant plastic which is sufficiently soft to avoid scratching or abrading of wafers. Since the basket carrying the wafers is imersed in and removed from baths of hot processing fluids, such baskets ordinarily are provided with open tops and bottoms, and slotted sides, all of which permit processing solutions to uniformly contact the wafers when the basket is inserted in a bath and to drain from the wafers when the basket is removed. Most plastic materials which can appropriately be employed for wafer baskets and particularly when in the form of thin sections necessitated by such baskets, weaken when exposed to high temperatures, and this fact, coupled with the necessarily open nature of such baskets as described above and the thin sections which are employed, may cause baskets to deform during processing, injuring the wafers.